1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distributing system in which, for example, information can be distributed from an information center storing information to at least one terminal device, an information processing terminal device which can output distributed information, an information center which distributes information to an information processing terminal device, and an information distributing method.
2. Background of the Invention
As a conventional information distributing system, there is known a communication karaoke system. The communication karaoke system is structured such that audio information and video information of karaoke are stored in a server as a host computer in a database format, and at least one terminal device is connected to the server through a telephone line or the like.
As a distributing method of data, there is known a method in which information is periodically downloaded from the server to a memory portion provided at the side of a terminal device, or a method in which a user operates an operation portion provided at the side of a terminal device to prepare request information of a desired karaoke, the request information is transmitted to a server, and the audio information and video information of the karaoke are downloaded to the terminal device from the server according to the request information.
However, in the communication karaoke system, the information downloaded to the terminal device side is only audio information and video information of karaoke, and video information and audio information corresponding to character information are not separately downloaded from the server to the terminal device side, or video information, character information, audio information, or composite information of those are not selectively downloaded.